Friends will be Friends fo eva
by blakeishere
Summary: a story about me and my online best friends
1. Chapter 1

*Joe's P.O.V*

As I streched out of the my car,i saw my best friend,Chris,reading a chapter. that dude has been there for me for 5 years now.I can always count on him,but something seems diffrent,i just cant put it on the dot.I got my books and locked my car,and went over to chris.

"Whats up dude," I said dapping Chris.

"Nothing man just reading _Hatchet_ this book is awesome ive read it like 5 times already and it doesnt get old." he said looking down and reading the book.

"Ive read it...once or twice,but i didnt like it much," I said hearing the bell ring telling us our 5 minute warning.

"Okay we should head to class its only the 3rd day off school,"Chris said getting up shutting the book close and gathering his stuff.

" Okay,hey have you seen Zack today? He owes me like 20 dollars and I didnt bring money for lunch today," Zack is my Bi friend,which i dont mind. the dude is an amazing is very sweet,kind,and trust worthy,but he still cant beat chris. we walked down the hall into history class.I hate history,thats the class i am failing,I have a D- on it.I went to my seat and just listened to our teacher.

"Okay class today we are tal-"when our teacher was about to say what we were going to do today a boy well he doesnt look like a boy he looks like hes 21 years old came in with a "i dont want to be here" look. dude, had black emo hair,with a streak that was blonde.I thought it was a skunk. he was wearing a black Eyes set to kill band T-shirt,black ripped,loose skinny jeans with 2 spiked belts one on tp the other with a skull thing I liked about him was his black and white converse

"Oh yes im sorry class today we are having a new student," the teacher said putting his ruler down from the projector screen."Introduce yourself son"

"First off,dont call me son," the boy said all tough

"My name is Blake Redline,ive been to juvie once or twice,and i hate school but hey,everyone does except the geeks," I thought to myself,What a loser he thinks acting all tough will get him any where,it will get you somewhere but not a friends zone.

"Okay please sit down anywhere you want," please dont sit next to me,PLEASE! I thought.I didnt really like him he seems all goth and acts all tough, he sat down next to,well he didnt sit down he just leaned againts the wall.

"Blake, i said to sit down," the teacher said thinking Blake didnt hear him,yeah right Blake just wants to start trouble.

"What if i dont want to?,"Blake said kinda challenging our history teacher.

"You know what im not having this today,just listen to my instructions."

All of a sudden the door swung open...again but this time Ken came in and closed te is like my girl best friend, i like her because she is very chill,hyper and very smart.

"Hey Mr.D hows it going im just going to take my seat and yeah that," she said trying to get on Mr Dyste's good side and not letting him giving her a detention.

"How is it going and now you have detention," he said fake smiling and getting ready to started our the lesson.

Ken noticed Blake and looked at me and whispered

"Who is he?," she said to me

"Some dude from juvie and is Mr tough," I scowled,yeah he is sooo tough yeah right.

"Why is he leaning on the wall and not sitting down?"

"you know Ken you are very noisy," i joked

"Yeah thanks for your support,I just want to know thats all"

"okay then," and with that we started our lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chris's P.O.V*

As the bell rang telling us that history was over,i got up and went over to Joe who was talking to kendall.

"Hey guys whats up?" I said drumming my fingers on Keny's bookbag.

"Nothing much just talking about how it sucks to be in diffrent classes for this period," Joe said.

"nice? but what you guys think of that Blake dude? he seems cool," i said looking over at Blake who was talking to our history teacher.

"He seems...goth..,"Joe trailed off.

"Joe im scene and you seem to be okay with that," Ken had a point.I think Joe doesnt like Blake.

As i was about to say something the bell rang again which means 5 minute warning for our next period.I never had a period without Joe or ken but hey i have to deal with it.I walked to english class,all of a sudden i got tripped by is my enemy, shawn he always bullies me and my friends but he didnt come alone..he was with Blake.

"Hey watch it Thomas-Dukes,your blocking my view," Shawn said looking over at Lyla..My crush.

"Then move."I said

"Blake would you mind?" shawn said,then Blake grabbed me and punched me in the nose and pushed me out of the way.

"OW!" i scream but no one didnt hear

Blake sat down next to Zack,oh boy..this wont a prett scene, lets just hope today will be a non-fighting day.

*Zacks P.O.V*

I was just listening to our ELA teacher but then a cute looking boy sat next to me and just looked ahead at te board .Hey i dont have a crush..yet but he is cute.I decided to just listen to Ms.H and be a angel student but then..

"Hey sweetheart," Bryce kissed me and its not a secret anymore Bryce is my boyfriend,hes just so...adorable,sweet,and cuddle-able.

"Hey bryce hows it going," i said

"Nothing much and why is there a new person here?" he said noticing the new boy i dont really know

"i dont know hun"

"OKAY class today we have a new student,please step up here"

The cute boy stepped up

"Hi im Blake Redline..and how many classes am i going to do this? because i dont like to say my name alot." soo his name is Blake. Blake is known for a hot,sensitive and charming man or boy and Blake has all those qualitys well...i never talked to him so i dont know if he is sensative nor charming but lets hope i get to know him more.

*meanwhile: Kens P.O.V*

I was sitting across this cute-ass boy then all of a sudden my sister,Kendra, comes in and interupts my fantasy.

"Ken so you have any paper?"

"no...i dont sorry devil" i said

"...FUCK YOU" she mouthed and flipped me off.

"Im not lez" i mouthed back

she rolls her eyes and goes back to her work,then the door swung open,man what is it today swinging door day?Blake enterd the room.

"Hey Ms. Gonzales, said can she barrow your lapises para escribir?"

"oh yes,estan alla" i did not know what the fuck they were saying,i just know Blake got some pencil's from Ms. Gonzales desk,looked at the class,laughed and left.

...i dont know what is wrong with him,but i think i know why joe hates him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shawn's P.o.V"

I was just playing with my phone unde the desk then i heard a annoying sound,it sounded like somone jacking off in a car shop.I turned around and saw Knight playing with his pencil.,then the bell rang. it was time for lunch.i gatherd my stuff and just through them into my bookbag like i didnt care at all.i really dont care for school work.i think its helpless,then i again im the lowest level in my class i saw Blake,he is the so called new bad guy that every girl is talking about. im trying to get on his good side then...backstab him and get my tittle ,i used to be the schools bad guy but then he came with a juvie record,now hes the bad guy.i walked over to him,ignoring all the girls staring at him and just talked shit.

"so whats up man,hows it going," i said not giving a crap.i mean why would i want to know whats up with his life?

"nothing man just staring at that hot girl over there," he said looking at lyla who was talking to kendally and they are besties since they are boths scenes but that another story.

"you mean Lyla? yeah shes a hottie for sure man," then i saw joe with his fly open i seeked my chance

"HEY LOOK EVERYONE! A FLY IS OPEN!," i said everyone looked,then pointed to joe's flyer,laughed and it was so cool. joe was all embarssed,me and blake both laughed and walked to the cafeteria and went into the lunch line.

"so why do you bully chris so much?," he asked me getting his plate of beans and rice.i dont know why i bully chris but hey it gives me attention and thats all i want.i dont want to let the new kid think im egoastic...WHICH I AM NOT!

"meh,once he beat me up in kindergarden and now i seek my revenge," i said coming up with a good lie.

"oh,that makes sense i guess...," he said sitting down at the bad boy call it the kill table since it has a blood stain on it and we sit in it.

"yeah so you like it here so far,bro?," i said putting my plate down and just staring at Ken's ass,hey her ass is big and looks juicy and when a butt looks like that,that will equal into shawny likey.i used to date ken but in 4rth grade,she didnt have the butt she has now. we are currently in sophmore year and i still havent tapped that.

"its iight,but the food can be more nicer,how are the girls here?," he asked looking at the same direction i was looking at which was kens butt then he just mouthed "wow" i nodded my head in agreement

"man,you have A LOT to are hot and super cute and to top all that of STD free.,"

"Blake's P.o.V "(finally lol)

I was sitting at the killers table when i noticed a dude who was sitting all alone at a table in the corner of the cafeteria.i showed shawn and you know what he did...he went over to the kid and dumped his food on him.i didnt think it was funny at all so i got up and punched shawn right in the mouth.i had enough of bullying yeah im from juvie but i dont bully anyone just the ones who seem geeky like that attempted to punch me back but i ducked and kicked me in his "boy toys". when he fell to the ground i see chris,joe and ken looking at me with a what did you do kinda look.i didnt say anything and with that the security gaurd took me to the office.i was ashamed,mad and very annoyed as well.

"Mr Redline what were you thinking beating up Mr Conners? you know your under watch right?," the princapal said looking at me and tapping his pencil on his desk.

"yeah ronnie i do,and i also know your birthday i think you might need this back," i gave him his info,he looked beyond angry

"Okay thats it triple detention now get the hell out of here before i die of fustration," meh i would laugh if he died and with that i left the room,hopefully i wont come back.


End file.
